This invention relates to an electronic sphygmomanometer for electrically discriminating Korotkov sounds.
The typical recently developed electronic sphygmomanometer has a microphone incorporated in an inflatable cuff which occludes blood flow. The blood pressure of an individual is measured when the cuff is wrapped around the arm of an individual to position the microphone over or adjacent an artery below the blood-occluding portion of a cuff. The microphone receives Korotkov sounds, as well as pulse sounds and other external noise, and converts this to electrical signals. The Korotkov sound signals are discriminated through a filtering circuit and applied to the systolic blood pressure indicator and diastolic blood pressure indicator respectively. However, prior art sphygmomanometers require complex electrical circuits and are expensive.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact sphygmomanometer suitable for family use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sphygmomanometer utilizing a simplified electrical circuit.